Character Idea/Papua new Guinea
APPEARANCE- Papua new Guinea looks like a crooked smile, brown skin, black hair, in spikes. He has a brown eyes, short, pointy ears and nose. When he activates his power he gets a orange and golden spinning halo. And golden armor with orange cracks in it that glow around him, then he pounds the ground creating a massive hole around it. If hit by this, it deals 10 damage, and they are gone for 3 seconds. Then, out of the hole comes a massive orange beam, that stays for 2 seconds. Every 1 millisecond spent in it deals 4 damage, and burns the enemy for 1 second. Then out of where he pounded comes a golden, orange glowing platform. Their are cracks all along it that are glowing orange. On the center of it, their are markings and patterns in the form of elaborate designs. All orange glowing. Every 7 seconds that this platform is their, 5 orange glowing, golden balls with an eye on them comes out of the center of the platform, that opens up. They start spinning, and floating a short distance above the platform, creating a golden and orange circle in the air. Then they slowly turn vertical, until they create a massive orange and gold beam coming out of it going forward. If hit by this, it deals 6 damage and explodes them for 2 seconds. POWERS- Power 1 ( air power ) Papua new Guninea gets full human size and has full golden armor. He starts swinging a golden chain around, then he throws it at the enemy. If it hits, it sticks in and deals 10 damage. Then he rushes forward. When he hits, he deals 5 damage and jumps into the air, yanking the chain out, dealing 5 damage. He jumps diagonally from the net, depending on where he hit the enemy. Then he throws 10 different golden chains at the enemy, the tenth containing the ball, but only some hitting the enemy or net. If they hit, they imped in the enemy's face dealing 3 damage. Then, if the 10th is blocked, it deals 5 damage, and sticks through the enemy. Then, he pulls on the chains and launches towards the enemy hitting and dealing 2 damage and pounding them into the ground for 3 seconds. The ball appears where they were hit. Power 2 ( ground power ) Papua new Guinea gets full human size. Then he pulls out a golden chain. He throws it, and if it hits, it deals 10 damage and impales the enemy. Then he pulls out a sword and slashes into the ground with it creating a orange and golden shockwave that goes towards the enemy. If it hits, it deals 5 damage. He slashes the ground 5 times, all containing the ball. Then he rushes forward, dragging his sword in the ground. When he hits, he deals 2 damage, then jumps intot he air, pulling the enemy on the chain with him dealing 2 damage. Then he hits them 2 times each dealing 2 damage, and then decapitates them for 4 seconds, dealing 2 damage. Power 3 ( counter attack ) Papua new Guinea gets full human size. Then he teleports to the center of the circular golden platform. The cracks start glowing really bright, and then an orange beam erupts from it, going to the roof. He stands in the beam. As this happens, it heals 10 of his health. Then, from the beam, you start to see him. Then, when he is fully seeable, he is floating. Then out of his hands he fires 3 beams that go from the bottom of the stage, to the top. They are orange and golden. If hit by any, it contains the ball, and deals 2 damage 5 times. If hit by the 3rd and not blocked by counterattack or power, it deals 10 damage and explodes them for 4 seconds, dealing 5 damage, and draining all of their power. UNLOCK REQUIREMENTS- To unlock Papua new Guinea, you must complete all three leagues, without giving up a single goal. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas